dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Goku Black (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Manga: "Universe 1 Saga |Race=Saiyan 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan (Formerly) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Alleigance= Original Time Breakers |Occupation= Universe 10 Supreme Kai (formerly) Timespace Rift Supreme Kai |FamConnect= Gomasu (parallel timeline counterpart) Gomasu: GT (unaltered timeline counterpart) Original Gomasu (Past self) Original Zamasu (Fusee) Goku: GT (Original owner of body,and fusee) Original Chocolay (Ally) Original Towa (former ally) Super 17 (Ally) Syn Shenron (Ally) Baby (Ally) }} Original Goku Black is the Original Main Timeline Counterpart of Gomasu. His true identity is Gomasu from the same timeline, and stole the body from one of his fusees. Overview Appearance In contrast to Goku Black; the Original Goku Black has GT Kid Goku's body, but wears the same outfit. He wears two Green earrings, and a Metamo-Ring on his left arm. Personality Goku Black much like his DBS' Timeline counterpart is masochistic, sadistic, and believes in his own version of justice. He is also at times childish, and playful; a trait from Goku. However he unlike his current timeline counterpart; he teamed up with others instead of himself from another timeline. Biography Gomasu stole Goku's body by using Super Shenron to making him immune to changes in the timeline that directly affect him, and allowed him to travel to point where before he fused with Kid GT Goku, and destroyed both his past self, and manage to obtain all his powers, and keep his body. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Temporal Protection - Goku Black can protect any individual from Time Paradoxes even if they are no longer near him or talking to him. *Assimilation - Goku Black can assimilate an individual into a target; even if the target is in another timeline, and a overlapping timeline. He was able to permanently assimilate Original Chocolay into Chocolay. This powers was granted to him by Original Super Shenron. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku Black retained his host's body's ability to use Super Saiyan. He uses this form against Super Saiyan 2 Original Vegeta, but later opted for Super Saiyan 3 as means to mock him. Super Saiyan 3 In attempt to mock the Saiyan Prince; Goku Black transformed into Super Saiyan 3, and manage to overpower his Super Saiyan 2 form, but was unable to maintain the former for too long due to his body size. Super Saiyan 4 Goku Black displayed this power after he failed to defeat Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form, and realised that the form lasts longer. He was able to fight evenly against Vegeta, and Gohan. However he was able to raise multiple power ups thanks to abusing the Saiyan Power, and experiencing multiple near-death experiences. Saiyan beyond God Goku Black is able to synchronise his Natural born Godly ki with his Saiyan power, and enables him to utilise the Saiyan beyond God form, and eventually Super Saiyan Rosé. He was able fight evenly against Vegeta, and Gohan despite his size. Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black possesses the ability to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. After exploiting the Saiyan Power ability he was able to achieve Super Saiyan Rosé. In this state, Black is able to overpower Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta with ease. Characters killed *Earth-2009 "Evolution Dimension" - Erased from Existence due to Team Evolution failing to provide accurate information. **All mortals - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Goku - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Bulma - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Chi-Chi - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Yamcha - erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Carey Fuller - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 Category:Gods Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Abusers Category:Fusions Category:EX-Fusions Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters